Recessed lights are light fixtures that are typically installed or mounted into a hollow opening of a ceiling or a wall. When installed, the light from the recessed fixtures appears to shine from a hole in the ceiling, concentrating the light in a downward direction as a broad floodlight or narrow spotlight. Recessed lighting systems generally consist of a trim, a light module, and a housing.
The housing is a casing that is mounted to support members in the building and lines up with a hole in the ceiling. The light module is inserted into the housing and is sturdily coupled to the housing. Electrical connections are also made between the light module and the rough wiring in the building. Thereafter, the trim is coupled to the combined light module and housing unit to provide a finished look.
Although current recessed lighting systems come in a variety of shapes and sizes, switching between sizes requires the purchase of a new trim, a new light module and a new housing as these systems are specifically designed to interoperate with only similar sized parts. This lack of interchangeability leads to increased costs for consumers who must purchase new components to make a trim size change and for manufacturers who must produce and store every combination of trim, light module, and housing to meet consumer's needs. Thus, there is a need for a recessed light module system that provides interchangeability between different sized components.